Emotions
by Zukini-Senpai-sama
Summary: A girl, you might call her. A robot, she's named. She struggles with emotions, such as happiness. But- can someone change that ? Save her ? We don't know.- NaLu Modern AU


Nothing.

I feel nothing.

Love ? What is that ?

I don't know.

I'm just your normal high school student, getting by with normal grades for my age.

* * *

Sunlight kissed my cheek as I opened my eyes slightly, taking in my surroundings.

I sighed, covering my eyes with my lower arm, blocking the sun from my eyes.

Slowly, I checked the time, only to be blasted by ringing from certain alarm clock.

I sighed, now knowing it was currently 6:30 in the morning. I got up, my bare feet making a slapping sound as they touched the floor as I made my way to the bathroom.

As I walked in, I flicked on the light and looked in the mirror.

My blonde hair was sticking out in many places, some strands stuck to my pale cheek and others in its normal place, but frizzy.

I made eye contact with myself, looking deeply in the hollow brown orbs called my eyes.

Chocolate brown eyes that were once gleaming with life, happiness and love, were now filled with nothing. Hollow, like a dead human being.

I scoffed, walking away from the mirror.

I stripped off my clothes, throwing them in a nearby hamper and turning on the shower.

I stepped in, letting the water hotly kiss my skin as I walked in.

Slowly, I ran my fingers in my hair, making sure the strands get wet and washed before a new layer of Shampoo comes in.

I gripped the Shampoo bottle in my hands, sending a clear gel out of the opening, before I rubbed and massaged my hair with my hands covered in Shampoo.

I stepped out of the line of spray from the shower to _suds_ up my hair before stepping back under, letting the suds wash out.

I reached up on the shelf above, picking out a white Ivory soap before running it in the water. I stared at the soap, remembering my mothers words.

 _" If you use enough soap, you'll wash away the dirt and your worries away!"_

Sure, It does help thinking that's the case, but some ' dirt' is hard to get rid of, like witnessing the murder of your best friend or something.

Slowly, I took a step back out of the line of spray again and washed my chest with the Ivory soap.

Thick suds soon covered my body, but only to be washed away by the hot water.

Once I was clean and nicely washed, I stepped out of the shower and bathroom, buck naked.

I didn't mind being naked in my home, since it is, my home.

I walked to the closed closet and looking at the uniform on the closed door.

I grabbed the uniform off the hanger and made my way to my bed, stopping at my under wear dresser, before getting dressed for the day.

Our school uniform was a normal-looking school uniform, a sleeveless lightly tanned blouse and a white tee with a collar and a red tie.

Once that was done, I walked into the bathroom and dried my blonde hair, before brushing it.

I walked back out, checking the clock, noticing it was almost time to leave.

I slid on my middle-calve white socks and brown loafers, and walked down the stairs.

I quickly grabbed my phone and an apple and rushed out the door.

I checked the time on my phone, _7:15 am_. I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to be late but hurried anyways.

* * *

My school was _Fairy Academy_ , a place I hate the most. Bullying is common here, its rare for me because people stop trying after awhile, they get no reaction. At least, not the one they want.

I looked up at the building, people laughed and chatted around me, couples holding hands, even some squealing here and there.

I walked in, holding my bag to my side as I heard whispers and laughs around me saying, " Did you hear? There's going to be a new student! I hope he's a total hottie." A girl squealed, while the other giggled and nodded.

I walked to my locker, the blue metal shaking just a bit as I touched the lock twisting the combination into the locker.

It opened with a _click_ and I grabbed my binders and books, slamming the door shut.

I made my way to my class, opening the sliding door, before walking my way into the class.

The desks weren't filled as much, people's stuff sat on top of the desk, but the owners were currently somewhere else, talking to a classmate and or friend.

I made my way to the back, the one corner seat next to the window, and sat down.

I crossed my arms on the desk and rested my chin on my lower-arm, looking at the white fluffy clouds passing by.

Soon after, screeching of chairs are heard and I look up just slightly, noticing the teacher has walked into the room.

He cleared his throat, " Take your seat, Take your seat." His old voice commanded, everyone obliged and sat down.

" Today we have a new student.." He stated, looking down at paper work then looking up, " Natsu Dragneel." I looked up just a bit, there stood at the board was a high schooler, Of course, his eyes were onyx and his body structure was pretty good looking in my opinion. But.

His hair was pink.

Or more _salmon-ish_? Whatever.

His white t-shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his chest most girls are probably swooning over right now.

His eyes met mine for a quick second before he closed his eyes and smirked slightly.

" Well, I'm Natsu." That's all he said, before bowing.

" You may sit in an empty seat. " Mr. Wakaba said before turning to the board.

Natsu strode towards me, sitting right in front of me.

He turned around with a smile, a big toothy one, " Hey!" He loudly-whispered, " I'm Natsu!" He held out a hand.

I nodded, " I know. I'm Lucy." I said with no tone. He raised an eyebrow before turning towards the teacher, falling in the same pose I was in minutes ago.

* * *

Soon enough, the bell rang signaling it was time for 2nd period.

I slowly got up, grabbing my stuff for Gym, and leaving.

Footsteps came from behind me, quickly as if running.

I looked over my shoulder, seeing a running Natsu coming towards me. But, I ran into someone while looking.

" Sorry!" The student cried, I looked in her direction, it was a small bluenet with her blue hair held back by a yellow head band.

She opened her eyes to meet my hollow brown ones, she gasped, " Are you okay?" She asked, her hazel eyes full of concern.

I forced a fake smile, " Yea, sorry." and got up, wiping some dirt of my skirt. I held out a hand, she gladly took it.

" I'm Levy Mcgraden!" She smiled, I forced yet another smile, " I'm Lucy."

She blinked a few times, looking into my eyes.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, as if trying to figure out something.

She sighed, forgetting about it, " What're you heading to ?" She asked, her eyes darting to mine as she smiled.

" Gym, at the moment." I said plainly, but she burst in a smile.

" Really? Me too! Lets walk down together!"

I nodded, forgetting about Natsu, and we walked down the stair to the lower floor.

~(::)~

Once in the girls locker room, we continued to talk.

" What was your last class?" She asked, pulling her blouse off.

" English." I said, unbuttoning my white tee.

I took it off, revealing by chest, " You ?"

Her eyes were nothing but dots as she sweat-dropped.

I raised an eyebrow.

She looked at my chest, then hers, then mine.

She blinked a few times before shaking her head, patting her cheeks, " I had Math. " She smiled, taking off her top.

We changed into our gym uniforms quickly, and left the locker room.

The Gym teachers were talking to one another, holding clip boards,saying stuff like, " _No.. That's to common. How about.."_

We walked to the bleachers and sat down.

The main gym teacher called out everyone's names, doing attendance.

" Dragneel ?!" He yelled, looking around the gym. " Dragneel!" He yelled once more.

In burst in a _Dragneel_ , sweating.

" I-i'm here!" He smiled as he jogged in.

Elfman-sensei nodded, looking down at the clip board, calling out people's last name that started with a "E".

" Heartifillia!" He called, I rose my hand slightly, " Here." I said.

Once done with the attendance, we walked out in the autumn weather.

" RUN TWO LAPS LIKE MEN!" Elfman-sensei yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

We ran around the red track, wind blowing every so often.

" S-so.." Levy huffed, starting to jog slower, " I-I heard.." _h_ _uff inhale_ " That Natsu D-dragneel.." _huff_ " Eyed you during first period.." She inhaled and exhaled again, trying to get more oxygen in her lungs.

I raised an eyebrow, " No..?" I said, unsure of what she was saying.

She sighed, " I saw.. he was looking.. at your.. butt.. too." She smiled weakly.

I frowned.

" I.. don't this he looks at my butt." I said, turning around to see a sprinting Natsu.

Behind him, was a short-cut white haired girl, whose eyes were locked on Natsu as he ran towards us.

" Yo!" He smiled as he cut between us.

Levy wiggled her eyebrows at me and I scoffed, jogging faster ahead.

Natsu quickly caught up, " Why'r you running away, Luce ?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

I looked at him with my hollow, chocolate brown eyes, " None of your business." I said quite coldly, " Just escaping." I said, before bolting off a little more.

He didn't talk to me for the rest of the period.

* * *

It was currently 8th period, and I was in art.

" Oui!" Reedus- _monsieur_ called as students entered the room, myself included.

Once we all were sitting he started to talk, " Today, you'll be drawing yourself the best you can!-Oui!" He smirked slightly, grabbing a pile of thick-white paper and handing it out to people.

Once I got mine, I grabbed my red mechanical pencil and sketched out myself.

~(::)~

I looked at the drawing with my emotionless face, my drawing was normal-looking, Manga style, though.

Picture-me had a frown on and her brows were furrowed, she was looking quite annoyed with something.

Her sketched blonde hair was going down to her shoulders, some strands curled.

I looked at her eyes, which were still a sketch. The irises were still white like the paper. I puffed out my cheeks, darkening them in plainly.

Once done, I looked around noticing everyone was laughing at others drawings.

I stood up, my chair making a squeak as it slid against the tile floor. I grabbed my drawing and walked over to Reedus- _monsieur_ 's desk.

I gently put the paper on his desk, making him look up from the book he was reading.

" Good work, Lucy." He said as he looked at the drawing.

I turned around to leave, mumbling a quick ' _thanks_ ' as I made my way to my small table in the back.

I heard some girls snicker and giggle to my left, causing me to look in their direction.

The same white haired girl from Gym was snickering with a black haired girl with to much eye shadow on.

They looked at me and glared, before whispering again.

I sighed, furrowing my eye brows and went back to doing whatever.

* * *

The bell rang during 9th period, causing students to rush out the room like their life depended on it.

I grabbed my things and started to walk out of the room, only to be stopped by a warm hand.

I looked at the hand, then at its owner. Natsu Dragneel.

I raised an eyebrow, but he took no affect, only to grab my hand and run out of school.

I held on to my book with dear life as we dashed down the stairs, outside the school, and on a hill.

The sky was a yellow- _orangey_ color and we faced the sun.

" Why ?" He asked, looking me in the eye when I faced him.

".. Why?" I repeated.

" Why does nothing reflect in those eyes?" He asked, his eyes full of confusion.

I looked at him slightly, he eyebrows curves upwards as I sighed.

I gave him a fake small smile.

"I have my reasons," I said, my tone nice and sweet, which was a rare thing to hear, " Which aren't public." I matched my eyebrows with his, curving upwards as if something sad just happened, and turned around.

" I barely know you, Natsu." I sighed, " I'm not telling you _why_ quite yet." And then I walked away.

 **Continued in Chapter 2.**

* * *

 **Hi guys. Zukini here~**

 **I really like this chapter, it was fun to write this ^ w^)b Give it a thumbs up, if you please! R &R!**


End file.
